


Tweek Week 2019

by GuineapigQueen



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, tweek week, tweek week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen
Summary: Here is my contribution to Tweek Week 2019.





	1. Day 1 - Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summary: Tweek groans and tries to splash some more hot water over his stomach. At the beginning of the day he hadn't been so sure that the baby was coming today, but now he's pretty sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek groans and tries to splash some more hot water over his stomach. At the beginning of the day he hadn't been so sure that the baby was coming today, but now he's pretty sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s my contribution to day 1 of Tweek week!

Tweek groans and tries to splash some more hot water over his stomach. At the beginning of the day he hadn't been so sure that the baby was coming today, but now he's pretty sure. Everytime he got Braxton Hicks previously the hot water of the bath tended to provide some relief. It wasn't really anymore, the contractions were just getting stronger. 

It's been a pretty miserable day, a lot of Tweek struggling to get comfortable and moaning in pain. It's a weird feeling, it started out more just tight and uncomfortable and has grown to become more and more painful as the day has gone on. Tweek is beginning to realise that maybe he has bitten off more than he can chew. He thought he could do everything alone, he was determined to in fact. He had been struggling with how hard it is to move around with how large his belly is. But this is on another level, he's in a lot more pain than he bargained for and he's not sure he's even going to be able to get out of the bathtub on his own let alone get himself to the hospital. He'd been biding his time, just in case it was a false alarm after all. Now he's beginning to think he's left it too late. He's gonna have to call someone. 

It won't be his parents. Tweek has had a rocky relationship with his parents since forever but getting pregnant had been a catalyst for cutting them out for good. It was a realisation he had not long after falling pregnant, that he didn't want to be the kind of parent to his baby that his parents had been to him. He'd been kind of just putting up with the gaslighting and constant negativity until he realised what kind of example that would set for his baby. So he cut off all contact, they weren't supportive when he fell pregnant anyway. He's just been going it alone since the father of his baby is very much absent. They hadn't been serious anyway, so Tweek was more angry than hurt. He didn't think they were going anywhere as a couple, just a fun person to fuck around with but Tweek had hoped the guy would actually want some input when a kid became involved. Tweek has been fiercely independent, with a  _ fuck you  _ attitude ever since. But he really, really hadn't counted on labour hurting so much. 

Tweek can't help but let out a moan again as another contraction squeezes at his stomach. His waters haven't broken yet, so he assumes the kid isn't coming this second. Everything he's ever read about labor had said he'd know when he needs to push. Tweek hopes so, he doesn't feel the need now, he's just in a lot of pain. He waits for the contraction to subside, then shakily pulls himself out of the bathtub. It's not easy, he's weakened from the previous contractions and his the size of his stomach makes movement difficult on a good day. But he manages. Despite the pain he's in, he's still too proud to call a friend to come get him and help him get dressed. So he does his best to pull his clothes back on, he has to go slowly, as he can feel another contraction coming but he gets it done. He doesn't pick up his phone and send Craig a Facebook message until he's fully dressed and laying down on his couch. 

_ Can u please take me to hospital? The baby is coming.  _ He writes, trusting Craig to be level headed enough to handle this.

It's barely been a minute when he receives a message back, saying only  _ on way.  _

Tweek has a few friends who he feels are reliable enough to help him out here. In fact he trusts that most of them would come through for him in this situation but Craig is the only one he trusts to see him in such a vulnerable state. Craig has kind of always been there for him and he's seen Tweek at some of his worst moments. Even just during this pregnancy. 

It has taken Tweek a little while to really come to terms with everything that has happened to him. There's been a few times where hormones got the better of him and he'd cried on Craig's shoulder about weight gain and all the changes. He's a little embarrassed about it but Craig has never held it against him. 

Tweek realises that he's going to have to get up to let Craig in. He groans as he slowly pulls himself up from the couch, clutching his stomach again almost as soon as he is upright. The contractions are coming quickly and Tweek really has to take a minute to catch his breath before hobbling over to to the door to unlock it. Tweek is leaning on the wall, hunched over and hyperventilating when he hears the knock at his door.

"It's unlocked" he manages to grit out. 

"Shit Tweek" Craig says as soon as he enters and catches sight of Tweek, struggling near the doorway.

"Upstairs in my  _ ah!"  _ Tweek takes a deep breath "in my bedroom… my baby bag is…  _ ah!!!"  _ He cuts himself off with his own yells of pain and sinks down to a squat, unable to support his own weight through the pain.

"Got it" is all Craig says before racing upstairs. Tweek tries to catch his breath again as he listens to Craig's footsteps going up the stairs and then running back down. 

"Let's go" Craig says, holding out a hand to help Tweek up. Tweek gratefully takes it. Craig has the baby bag resting over one shoulder he then lets Tweek rest his weight on his other side. 

"I thought maybe" Tweek mumbles "I thought maybe it was still  _ -nghh-  _ Braxton Hicks but it just got so bad real quick." 

"You're okay" Craig says as he helps Tweek to his car "don't stress we'll be at the hospital soon."

"Sorry" Tweek replies "I was gonna do this alone and not drag any of you guys into it."

"What? No way. No, I'm glad you called. You shouldn't be doing this alone. You're my best friend, I'll hold your hand no problem" Craig explains kindly. 

"Thanks anyway" Tweek sighs as Craig helps him into the passenger seat. He tries to stifle a groan as he begins to feel another contraction. 

God, nobody ever said it would hurt  _ this  _ much.

—

"Not trying to be pushy" Craig says from beside Tweek's hospital bed "but no one is gonna judge you if you have some pain relief."

"I don't want any" Tweek snips "I want to do this on my own."

Tweek is proud. He can't help it, he's been so fierce about being independent and doing things for himself. Maybe it's dumb but he sees having pain relief or even an epidural as giving in. He thinks he'd freak if they asked him to have a c-section. He's been suffering through the pain, surprised that, despite the intensity he was not actually giving birth anytime soon. He still had hours to go.

"I'm just saying" Craig replies "you seem like you're in so much pain."

"I am" Tweek says "it's a natural part of birth."

"It doesn't have to be though, you don't  _ have  _ to be so brave" Craig tries to assure him. 

"You don't have to stay you know, it's not like this is your baby" Tweek points out. Part of him, the weaker part, wants someone, anyone, to stay and hold his hand - so he's grateful for Craig giving up his time. But also, he kinda hates that Craig is seeing him like this, all vulnerable and upset. It can't be easy for Craig being here, he must be bored and uncomfortable. 

"I know, I wanna be here for you. I hate the thought of you all here alone in pain" Craig explains "I'd like to hope someone would come and do the same thing for me if I was in your situation." 

"Tha-  _ oh jesus! Ah!"  _ Tweek cries as another contraction yakes hold. It hurts so much Tweek is curling his toes and grabbing fistfuls of the sheet  _ "fuck!"  _

"It's okay" Craig says, his tone actually quite calm and soothing. He leans forward and grabs one of Tweek's white-knuckled hands. "Just breathe" he says, Tweek takes his advice. 

Tweek lets out a strangled moan as the contraction is in its last throes. He's trying his best not to be too vocal, mostly because he doesn't want to freak Craig out too much or show too much vulnerability. Craig seems to pick up on this.

"Scream if you need to" Craig says "if you wanna dig your nails in or whatever."

"That's  _ -nnn-"  _ Tweek stops to catch his breath, thankful for the pain fading "I wanna keep my dignity."

"Fuck dignity man, I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything if you gotta just scream" Craig insists "you're pushing out a human, you're already crazy badass."

"Thanks" Tweek says, not wanting to admit just how much he is relieved by Craig's admission "I'll scream if I need to."

"Scream, bite, kick, whatever you need" Craig replies, squeezing Tweek's hand.

—

Tweek doesn’t understand how labour can hurt so much but takes  _ so _ long. Why does it take so long to have a baby? It seems like a stupid design on evolutions part. Craig’s answer is unhelpful, something about being bipeds and hips not really being wide enough. Tweek doesn’t understand why so many people do it if it’s so difficult and why did nobody  _ warn him?  _

“Biology is pretty dumb” Craig says, mostly to himself, Tweek stopped listening a while ago “instincts or whatever, they make you wanna have babies even though it hurts.” 

“I hate the dragging out of it” Tweek moans tiredly “I just want to do the  _ -nggh-  _ hard part now.”

“You will when your body is ready” Craig says from beside him. 

“My body with the hips all wrong because my species insisted on being  _ -ah- _ bipedal?” Tweek replies, he might be tired but he hasn’t totally lost his sense of humour.

“Yeah, you’ll come through it. Millions of people do this every day” Craig says, smiling at Tweek “you should try and sleep thought, the doctor said you need to conserve your energy.”

The doctors whole suggestion had actually been that Tweek should have an epidural, or at least some morphine, and then try and sleep. Because apparently pushing when you’re exhausted isn’t fun for anyone involved. Tweek had refused the pain relief and the sleep had refused him. 

“I can’t sleep Craig, I want to but I can’t” Tweek whines. 

“I think you should have the epidural. I don’t wanna be pushy or anything it’s just… don’t you wanna be in the best shape for when you actually have your kid?” Craig suggests, he speaks slowly, like if he says the wrong thing Tweek might leap up and attack him. 

As if Tweek could even try, instead he clutches hard at the standard issue hospital pillow as another contraction takes over his being. When the pain is there he is at its mercy. He has no choice and no real way to pull himself away, he just has to go where the pain takes him, coming back to reality as it fades, trying to catch his breath. 

“My parents would say I cheated” Tweek mumbles quietly, after the pain has dulled. 

“What? You can’t cheat having a baby man, it’s not a competition” Craig frowns.

“They’d say I took the easy way out, I want to show them I can  _ -hnn-  _ do this without them” Tweek doesn’t really know how to explain it but he knows they’d be judging his decisions now. Critiquing his ability to parent before his baby has even been born yet. 

“You can, and you are. Fuck them and what they think, you only do what’s best for you and your baby now” Craig says, determined. 

And he’s right. They aren’t here. But he is and so is his baby, and he’s got to be doing what  _ they  _ need. Not trying to please his parents who aren’t even here to help. 

“You’re right, I guess it’s… it’s something I’ve gotta do for me” he admits, but the thought is cut off again with more pain.  _ “Ah!”  _ He cries. 

“Exactly, you’re gonna be able to focus on pushing better and you’re probably gonna feel less awful when you actually meet them… I see no real cons here” Craig says in a soothing voice “you should do it.” 

“There are always cons, but yeah…  _ ah  _ okay,  _ fuck it”  _ Tweek manages out, his positive sentiment being strangled by the pain he’s in. 

_ Fuck it  _ he thinks again before hitting the call button for a nurse.

— 

Despite being told it multiple times during the birth of his child, Tweek can’t actually truly relax until his son has been born. Even then he doesn’t want to, he’s exhausted, just beyond tired but he fights to stay awake because every moment he spends asleep is one less with his son. Craig, who, bless him, has stayed this entire time thinks that it’s cute how Tweek is already so obsessed. 

“Go to sleep” he murmurs to Tweek, who can barely keep his eyes open.

“No, I wanna watch him sleep” Tweek mumbles back. 

“He’ll be there when you wake up, he’ll probably cry and want you to feed him or something. Just relax for a minute, you earned it” Craig coaxes.

“Maybe in a minute” Tweek replies, unsure how he’s going to be able to tear himself away from the perfect baby boy sleeping in his arms “thank you for staying with me, must’ve been scary.”

“A bit but like, it’s no problem. Friends help one another, I wasn’t gonna let you do it all alone” Craig insists. 

“I probably wouldn’t have gotten the  _ -nnn-  _ epidural if you weren’t there, so thanks” Tweek admits. Without someone else there to talk to Tweek probably would’ve stayed stuck in his own head. 

“Nah, you did that for you” Craig says with a smile “but c’mon really, you need some sleep.”

Tweek knows he’s right, and much like with the epidural, he gives in and let’s himself rest just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends.


	2. Day 2 - Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is good with kids, way better than he thought he'd be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's day 2! I like to imagine Tweek can sometimes just be a natural with kids, but even he doesn't know how he does iy.

Tweek is good with kids, way better than he thought he'd be. If you’d have asked him ten years ago if he would date a guy with kids he’d have said no. He’d have said he didn’t want any, and he definitely, definitely wouldn’t be wanting to spend his twenties settled down playing house. Which is of course, precisely what he did.

Tweek had no interest in children before meeting Craig and later, Declan, so he’d never really had much interaction. He mostly avoided kids, he’s an only child himself and his parents have always been tea weird and insular. Tweek has never really known any extended family, so he never had any little cousins or anything like that. He was young too so he wasn’t at the age where his friends are having children yet. Tweek’s exposure to kids was pretty much nil until one of his high school friends fell pregnant.

Tweek was the first person Craig told, he was alone and scared and they were only in junior year. Tweek didn’t know how to handle a situation like that, Tweek has never been in a position anywhere near as life changing or serious. All Tweek could do was really be there for his friend, especially once Craig decided to keep the baby, and everyone around him began laughing and being cruel. People were mean to him because they thought he was dumb for getting knocked up, they thought it was funny he was getting “fat” and worst they called him a slut. It frustrated Tweek because Craig did know who the father was, he just never wanted to talk about it, ever. So he just let people talk and make fun, it hurt Tweek to see his friend so down. The father of Craig’s baby was a guy from another school a town over who Craig had met on tinder. The dude had already embarrassed Craig privately by refusing to help with the baby, but he’d also embarrassed him publicly by denying that he’d ever even been with Craig when people asked him about it. 

Tweek had broken his nose when he showed up at a party in their area and had had the audacity to make fun of Craig’s baby bump.

Tweek should have known then and there that he was stupidly in love with Craig, but it took him a few more years to catch on. 

Tweek and Craig stayed close friends after Craig's son Declan was born. It was easy for friends to kind of forget Craig and leave him out since there were so many things Craig could no longer do now he is a parent. Tweek made the effort and put in the work, he hung out with Craig despite the baby cramping their style and sometimes interrupting their conversations. Tweek grew to like babies a lot more through knowing Declan. Sometimes Craig would have his hands full and would ask Tweek, frazzled, to hold or watch Declan for a minute. The first time Tweek was terrified he’d break this little fragile thing. He was also scared Declan would cry and he wouldn’t know what to do but everything turned out fine, Declan peered up at Tweek with his big dark eyes and the world didn’t end or fall apart. After that Tweek decided he’d at least be okay holding the baby every once in a while. 

Tweek doesn’t even realise it until Craig points it out. He’s good with Declan, the time they spend together feels easy and natural. He doesn’t feel like he’s always waiting for Craig to get back or like he’s looking at his watch. Through Declan’s eyes things he might’ve found boring before were now interesting. Tweek finds himself volunteering to babysit and help out. He likes spending the time with his best friends son. Most of their friends don’t get it, mainly because they’re all still very young and not all of them seem to have the same knack Tweek has with kids. That and everyone else is in college except for Tweek and Craig, who have both gone straight into the workforce. Craig because kids are Experian Tweek because he didn’t really feel like school was for him. Tweek got Craig a job at his parents coffee shop, that he was now managing. At least Tweek knew that he’d always be understanding if Craig had to leave work or even if he brought Declan in with him sometimes. They made it work. 

Tweek’s not really sure how they fell into dating, it wasn’t the traditional way where you get butterflies and then confess your feelings to seal with a kiss. It was like one day they woke up and realised they loved one another. Their relationship got serious quickly but Tweek assumes that’s a side effect of knowing one another and being close friends for pretty much ever. And really, Tweek knew deep down that they were meant for each other, it just seemed unrealistic to say it out loud, but he knew. 

Tweek discovered his second talent managing his parents coffee shop. It was that he’s actually got a head for business, all the things he thought would overwhelm him and end his career out in the real, adult world weren’t so big and scary once he got started. The shop ended up doing better under his management, but it was through that, that Tweek decided that he had a dream of his own. To start his own business. He wanted to be the owner and call all the shots. All he knew was that he wanted to own a cafe, with great coffee and a kid friendly atmosphere. He kept the thought tucked away for a few years, until he could figure out a game plan. 

Tweek had been to enough places with Craig where Declan hadn’t been welcomed. Even when he was a tiny baby, other patrons would glare, or pointedly get up and leave when he cried. And while Tweek understands that sometimes people go to a coffee shop for a bit of piece, parents should be allowed to be there just as much. His idea for the cafe was to either have a small play area, or a special section for kids and parents. Maybe both if he could get a loan big enough to make it happen. He had told Craig about it a few times, but it was only a pipe dream at the moment. 

Inadvertently it was Craig who actually got the ball rolling on Tweek’s dream. They were living together at this stage, mid twenties and Declan in elementary school. Most of their friends were now college graduates and forging their own careers in whatever fields. But it turns out, Token was looking to start a business. Craig just mentioned Tweek’s idea to him offhandedly when they were hanging out together and by the evening Token had called up Tweek offering to work together on it. Tokens parents had money to lend, Token had the connections and Tweek had the idea and the skills. 

So they opened up Declan’s Place together and it has been Tweek’s baby ever since. Well, until now. Now Tweek is having an actual baby. 

Tweek has always tried to treat Declan as his own, he wouldn’t have named his business after him if he didn’t already see him that way. He saw Declan as family, permanent. So even though Declan isn’t his biological child he sees the new baby as baby number two. He doesn’t like the distinction of step father or half sibling. 

Tweek had always wanted to have more kids with Craig, but he’s glad they waited. Things feel right now, and if they’d rushed into it they might not have gotten to open Declan’s Place. Tweek doesn’t know where he’d be without the business he’s poured so much time, love and effort into. Declan’s Place has also been  _ his  _ place for the last few years now and it’s a little bittersweet knowing that he’ll be stepping back some because of the baby. Tweek still thinks it’s all worth it. 

They’re having his shower at Declan’s Place, but it had all been a surprise. Token had made Tweek take the weekend off, claiming he needed to rest and relax more before the baby arrives. He wanted to say no, but Craig had given him this pleasing look with his cute puppy eyes and Tweek had relented. So Tweek stayed on the couch, only really getting up if Declan needed anything while Craig dropped in and out, claiming he had “errands.” Tweek might have been suspicious normally but having a baby is tiring, he just couldn’t be bothered to question it. 

When the time came to actually leave Craig just claimed he was taking Tweek and Declan out for lunch for a treat. 

“You’re taking me to my own  _ -ah-  _ cafe?” Tweek had teased him.

Craig shrugged “We know we love the food here.”

What Tweek hadn’t expected was that Token had closed the whole joint down. Instead it had been decorated with balloons, streamers and pictures of tiny yellow ducks. They hadn’t found out the gender of the baby and yellow is Tweek’s favourite colour, so he assumes that’s why Token and Craig had chosen that theme. The room seemed empty when they arrived, everyone hiding under tables. Not hearing the regular laughter of the kids playing in the play area was what jarred Tweek the most. 

“What is..?l

_ “Surprise!”  _

Everyone popped out from underneath their hiding places with huge beaming smiles. It was really only then that Tweek noticed the cake, the pile of presents and a banner saying  _ “congratulations!”  _

“Oh” he says, everything sinking in.

Token is grinning from behind the fancy-looking yellow cake. 

“Do you like it?” He asks.

“Yeah” Tweek replies, dumbfounded “wow, thanks.”

“We thought it would mean more to you to have it here” Craig says with a smile.

“I love it, thank you” he just repeats, a little speechless. He hadn’t really expected, or wanted a shower. He was mostly focusing on work, organising everything so that it would run smoothly when he left. That and of course, preparing for the arrival of the new baby. 

“I chose the ducks” Declan says proudly, like the wonderful big brother he is going to be. 

“Aw buddy” Tweek smiles, “that’s my favourite part.”

“Really?!” Declan asks excitedly.

“Of course” Tweek replies, beckoning Declan in for a hug. He’d lean in and grab him himself but he isn’t sure he’d be able to get back up again. Declan makes do and hugs around the curve of his stomach. 

Craig’s family are standing by Tweek’s own parents, Tweek’s mom waves and patiently waits for them to come over. She’s only wanted Tweek to have a baby with Craig since forever. Token comes over to meet them in the centre of the room, before they reach their families. 

“Clyde made the cake” Token says with a grin. Of course Clyde did. Clyde’s been great with baking ever since they were kids. He’s a baker by trade now but Tweek knows what it’s like taking work home with him, so he often doesn’t ask Clyde to cater things for them. “He offered to make it” Token assures “I didn’t force him.”

“I’m sure it’s  _ -gah-  _ amazing, is he here?” Tweek asks Token.

“Somewhere, probably annoying our staff” Token chuckles. Clyde has always been pretty particular about food. Tweek wouldn't be surprised if he was off in the kitchen making sure everything was perfect. When it comes to food, Clyde is passionate. 

“Someone might argue it’s unethical to make our  _ -nghh-  _ staff cater our own event” Tweek quips. 

“I’m paying them, calm down" Token retorts with a chuckle. Ethical business practices have always been incredibly important to Tweek. 

"I know" Tweek replies with a small smile "thanks for all this thought really, I  _ -nnn-  _ appreciate it."

"You work super hard" Token says affectionately "without your talent we wouldn't be here."


	3. Day 3 - Scene Remake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been doing this forever. The fighting part since they were ten years old, the fucking came later, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, fyi they ARE AGED UP here! It's sort of like a parallel to Tweek vs Craig rather than an exact remake!

They’ve been doing this forever. The fighting part since they were ten years old, the fucking came later, obviously. Tweek thinks he might have a screw loose or something in his brain because there’s something about the violence of it that gets him going. He wouldn’t bother otherwise because Craig infuriates him on the best days. If the sex wasn’t so good Tweek probably would’ve just punched him the once and been done with it. 

The first time they did it was in the bathrooms at school, for real. Tweek can’t believe it either, he’s not an exhibitionist by any means. He definitely doesn’t want to be known as the guy who got railed in the school toilets. Luckily for them nobody caught them because they weren’t subtle or quiet.  _ Nothing  _ about them is subtle or quiet. They're so messy, all rough animalistic lust. There's nothing gentle or romantic about them.

For the most part that's okay with Tweek. He's never been the type to seek out or long for a romantic partner. He's mostly happy on his own but at least he and Craig can be… whatever they are, without all the emotional strings. Tweek's not sure what he'd actually do if he found someone he wanted to commit to. He'd have to give up Craig he supposes.

Not that it matters anymore, he’s got way bigger things to worry about now.

He’d been suspecting for a week or so, but the home pregnancy test kit he took in the bathroom on his break at work yesterday confirms it. He’s pregnant, with Craig’s baby. As in, the Craig that he gets in punch ups with on a regular basis. The idiot he let screw him in the boys bathroom at school. It's the most messed up situation he's ever managed to find himself in. He feels so stupid, because of course this happened. Neither he, nor Craig ever used protection with one another. Every time they did it, it was always passionate and spur of the moment. Nobody was thinking about protection, they'd just wanted each other,  _ now.  _ He hasn't got an excuse or anyone else to blame (well he can blame Craig, but only as much as he can blame himself.) 

But now things are even more complicated, he and Craig are supposed to fight on Friday after school. It's dumb, but it's just something they do. Their friends bet on them, and whoever loses angrily demands a rematch. It just keeps going on and on, the people around them see it as entertainment and encourage it. To be perfectly honest, Tweek likes it. He likes the brutality and it almost always ends up with them fucking afterwards. They've moved on to hooking up at each others places now, instead of bathroom stalls. 

Tweek can't fight Craig, not while he's pregnant and unsure what he's gonna do about it. He's still trying to wrap his head around it, let alone make a decision. He's going to have to tell Craig at some point but Friday feels too soon. He wants more time to think. 

But he's also proud. He doesn't want Craig thinking he's a chicken or gone soft. Craig would never let him live it down. Tweek doesn't know how he can put this fight off without making himself look like an idiot. 

His first tactic is avoidance. At first he just avoids Craig at school. It's relatively easy seeing as they're not really aren't friends. Tweek hangs out with Kenny and other burnouts whereas Craig has his own little clique. Tweek just tries to hang out in places that he knows Craig won't be. But, just his luck, Craig comes looking for him. Tweek was hoping he'd either forget, or just drop it for a little while but Craig most definitely has his eyes on the prize. 

“We doing Friday or what?” He says boredly.

“Maybe” Tweek replies, not sure how to outright say no. 

_ “Maybe?  _ Can’t believe it’d take you this long to get scared of me” Craig says with a sneer. 

“I’m not scared of you, I just  _ -gah-  _ pulled a muscle in my back… do you really wanna be known as the winner of an unfair fight?” Tweek retorts back. 

“Fine!” Craig exclaims in frustration “when it’s healed I’m gonna kick your ass!”

Tweek doesn’t know how long he can keep this going for. 

—

Tweek doesn’t think he and Craig would make very good parents. He’s not sure Craig would wanna pitch in at all to be honest. It’s not like they’re friends and they definitely aren’t boyfriends. Which is why this all feels so stupid. Tweek can’t understand why he’s so hung upon this when the clear logical answer is right in front of him. He defies logic by letting his emotions get the better of him and forming an attachment to a baby that is still just a clump of cells. He knows deep down he’s keeping the baby. He’s only seventeen and so ill equipped but he’s gonna try. He’s gonna love the kid and that counts for something right? 

He’s torn up about how he should tell Craig. He’s gonna have to call off the fight, he’s not getting into an altercation knowing his child could get hurt in the process. It’s weird how protective he feels about a person who is barely even a person yet. The idea that he’s actually pregnant, that he’s gonna have a baby and that’s it’s growing inside him is so terrifying. His stomach tightens thinking about how he’s gonna get fat and go to school and everyone is gonna make fun of him. That and Craig could turn around and totally humiliate him. Nobody knows about their thing, so he could easily claim it’s not his baby and leave Tweek to fend for himself. All of it is just so overwhelming and scary.

He knows he has to tell Craig soon though, or else he could find himself in a fight again. 

So he does what he’s been doing this entire time, avoiding Craig. He ignores any taunts in the hallways trying to egg him on and he makes sure to walk away anytime Craig attempts conversation. He can see Craig getting angry but Tweek just holds his ground. He still wants distance between them so that he has more time to think but Craig has a way of inserting himself into Tweek’s life where he doesn’t belong. 

He barges over before Tweek can run away. Tweek is expecting a barrage of insults or rude comments egging him on to fight but instead Craig’s face is just flushed red.

“Why are you giving me the silent treatment all of a sudden?!” He asks, clearly frustrated.

“Why do you  _ -nggh-  _ care?” Tweek replies sullenly.

“Because we’ve had our thing for like years… why would you wanna stop it now?” Craig questions him. 

“Maybe I don’t like  _ -gah- _ fighting anymore” Tweek huffs. 

“Okay… well you should’ve just said so. I don’t wanna fight you if you don’t wanna fight me” Craig admits with a shrug. 

“What?” Tweek replies in shock. 

“Well, I only wanna fight you if that’s like, something you’re into. I’m not fighting you because I hate you” Craig tries to explain. Tweek thinks he’s starting to get it, Craig seems to think this is some kind of kinky extension of their thing and well… he’s not really wrong. 

“I don’t hate you either I… I do like fighting in a weird fucked up way but… uh, can we go somewhere  _ -hnn-  _ private please?” Tweek fumbles. 

“Sure, are you okay?” Craig asks him as Tweek leads them away. They just walk the empty halls until they find a deserted classroom. They might get detention if they’re caught but for Tweek it’s worth it. 

“No, not really” he admits nervously. 

“What is it Tweek? What’s the matter?” Craig asks him, sounding genuinely concerned. Tweek hasn’t really seen this side of him like, ever. 

“We’re in trouble… well, I am” Tweek bites his lip and stares at the floor.

“What kinda-“

“I’m pregnant. Don’t  _ -gah-  _ ask me if it’s yours you know the answer” Tweek interjects, not being able to take the suspense anymore. Now it’s out there and he can’t take it back. 

“How?” Craig asks with a dumb look on his face. Tweek can’t believe that out of all, the things he could say, what comes out of his mouth is just  _ how.  _

“Literally every single time we’ve banged it’s been raw, that’s what  _ -nnn- _ fucking happens Craig” Tweek retorts in frustration. 

“I… I guess so.  _ Fuck.  _ We’ve been so stupid” Craig breathes out. Tweek wants to say,  _ yeah genius,  _ but he knows he’s just as much to blame. 

“Yeah, so I don’t wanna  _ -gah-  _ fight because I think I wanna have the baby and I definitely don’t want to hurt it okay. Call me a chicken if you want I don’t care anymore” Tweek rambles, desperate to get his emotions out there and to make it clear for Craig. He’s having this baby with or without him. 

“You’re not a chicken. That’s understandable” Craig replies before dramatically crying “Shit Tweek! What are we gonna do?” 

“Uh, I think I’m  _ -nghh-  _ having a baby and well… I hope you’ll be involved” Tweek replies, he doesn’t know what else he can say. Craig’s gotta decide whether he’s in or out. 

“Of course I… Tweek… do you think I don’t like you or something?” Craig asks in confusion.

“Well yeah… I thought you only liked the sex” Tweek admits, suddenly feeling very, very out of his depth. 

“Well honestly it was like that at first but the longer we’ve been doing it the more I’ve come to like you… I just kept up the fighting because I thought you were kinky and liked that” Craig tries to explain. He sounds way more emotional than usual and it’s really throwing Tweek off. He hadn’t expected Craig to care so much. 

“I am… I mean, I do… I just  _ -nnn-  _ can’t fight like this” he stutters in reply. 

“I know, there’s no way in hell im fighting you” Craig affirms, Tweek is glad they’re in agreement there. 

“Do you… are we dating?” Tweek asks, suddenly realising that Craig seems to have put a lot more stick in this than he has. 

“I don’t think it counts as dating, but I was hoping we’d get there” Craig says awkwardly, but also earnestly.

“You did?” Is all Tweek has in reply. 

“Yeah, listen. I do like you dude, a lot. I’m just terrible at showing it… the fighting and the tough guy thing? That’s just what I know and what I know  _ you’ll  _ like. That’s all” Craig confesses, he’s avoiding Tweek’s gaze and looking down at the floor. Tweek doesn’t think they’ve ever been this vulnerable around one another. 

“This is going to sound really weird, but I think I like you that way too it’s just… I’m only  _ -ah- _ just putting the pieces together now” Tweek admits, struggling to articulate the strong emotions swirling around inside him. 

“Well we can… we can see where it goes I guess? Either way, I’m gonna support you and the baby” Craig says with a small smile. It’s weirdly comforting in a way Tweek never expected from Craig. 

“I think I’d like that” Tweek confirms. 

“Can I have a hug?” Craig asks sheepishly. It’s weird, they’re okay to punch and even to fuck but a hug is unfamiliar territory.

“Of course” Tweek says, letting the warmth bloom in his chest as he allows Craig to embrace him. It’s like he’s seeing Craig in a whole other light, and he loves it. 

“I’ve spent all this time only knowing your rough parts” Tweek says “but I wanna  _ -hnn- _ know your soft parts too.”

“Me too, we can dial down the rough stuff… I wanna have a relationship outside if it… like how people are only kinky some of the time?” Craig replies, clearly struggling for the right words. Tweek has to admit, he doesn’t really know what he’s dealing with either but maybe this is just a weird kink and he’s pretty sure people aren’t going to the grocery store in whips and chains. It makes sense to confine that stuff to where it’s private. 

“I get it, yeah, let’s just keep the fighting to the  _ -gah-  _ bedroom” Tweek agrees.

“Sounds perfect” Craig says, he presses a kiss to Tweek’s hair and Tweek can’t get over how nice it feels. “Is that okay?” He asks.

“Yeah” Tweek replies a little breathlessly “Yeah that was great.”

“So it’s okay if I be kinda soft? Nice to you in public and stuff? I just want you to like me, I thought you liked it when I was mean… you know?” Craig asks nervously.

“Actually I mostly don’t. I kinda liked the energy that fighting got us into and then the  _ -nghh-  _ passion we’d have afterwards but like, no, I want you to be nice to me. I wanna be  _ -ah-  _ normal in public” Tweek admits. This conversation has been such a long time coming and Tweek hadn’t even realised. It’s crazy how many misunderstandings a lack of communication can cause. 

“I’m so glad, shit, I hated being shitty to you like that” Craig sounds relieved. 

“I didn’t realise… I should have told you about everything sooner” Tweek admits sadly. They could’ve avoided so much of this if they’d just talked to each other and set some boundaries. 

“It’s okay, I get it. I probably made you feel like you couldn’t” Craig replies. Tweek doesn’t want to admit that it’s kind of true. 

“Are you… are you okay? With  _ -nggh-  _ everything?” He asks instead. 

“Yeah, I mean, I’m terrified but I think I will be” Craig says, he sounds sure. Scared, but sure. Tweek kinda gets it, he has this gut feeling too that everything will work out okay. 

“We’ll work it out” Tweek assures him. 

“I think we will, just, no more actual fighting okay? I don’t like hurting you” Craig asks him, almost pleading, like Tweek will turn around and call the whole thing off. 

“We’ll keep it in the bedroom” he says cheekily. 

“Definitely” Craig grins. 


	4. Day 4 - Coffee/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig beats Tweek up that morning, which almost never happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised the opening sentence on its own makes it sound like Craig punches Tweek or something. Whoops sorry about that.  
Hope you enjoy anyway :)
> 
> This was one of my favourites for the week. I really like how this one, Hair and Ship/Friendship came out.

Craig beats Tweek up that morning, which almost never happens. Tweek is a highly caffeinated morning person. He usually wakes first, makes the coffee and rouses Craig from his zombie like state. Today it is the opposite. 

Tweek pulls himself from sleep but doesn’t quite find the usual spring in his step that he has most mornings. Instead he tiredly drags himself to the kitchen where Craig has already started to make breakfast and coffee. 

“Morning” he greets Tweek, he sounds his usual self. He’s almost always groggy in the mornings.

“Morning” Tweek repeats with a yawn. 

“You must’ve been tired last night” Craig remarks, “you don't usually sleep in.”

“I’m still tired” Tweek admits “I feel a bit  _ -hnn- _ disoriented to be honest.”

“You got a headache or anything like that” Craig asks him.

Tweek shakes his head. “No, why?” He replies. 

“I get a bit disoriented and foggy sometimes when I’m about to get a migraine” Craig explains.

“I’m okay I think, just tired” Tweek shrugs. He doesn’t feel  _ bad  _ per se, just super low energy. Like he’s on power saving mode of something. Coffee will probably fix that all up. 

“Just thought I’d check” Craig smiles at him “you just didn’t seem quite like yourself.”

Craig doesn’t ask Tweek if he wants coffee, that’s not a question in their house and never has been. Tweek always wants coffee no matter the situation. Instead he just goes to pour it from the pot. He already knows exactly how Tweek likes it, black and strong. He weakens it with milk and sugar for himself, Craig isn’t a big coffee person he’s more in it for the caffeine hit. 

Tweek is about to say thank you and take the steaming hot cup from his husband but instead he gets a smell of the strong liquid wafting over and it instantly makes his stomach heave. Tweek has never in his life had such an extreme reaction to a smell of any kind, especially not a smell he’d usually love. He doesn’t have time to think, he just runs to the sink and brings up his stomach contents right there. He is thankful that Craig was kind enough to do the dishes last night so the sink is empty and will be easy to clean but it’s still disgusting nonetheless.

“Are… are you okay?” Craig asks him, brows furrowed in concern.

“ _ -Ah-  _ I guess not?” He replies, unsure himself “that just kinda… came over me.”

“I’ll call in for you, stay home and get some rest” Craig instructs and from his position Tweek doesn’t feel like he can disagree. 

Craig tips the coffee into the sink and kindly doesn't comment.

Tweek doesn't actually feel sick again for the rest of the day. It's weird, he feels fine again by lunch time and is really, really hungry from skipping breakfast. After spending some time debating himself, he says  _ fuck it  _ and decidea to head out to the shops to grab something to eat. He's craving something sweet like a pastry or donut. He's well aware that he probably shouldn't eat it after this morning but he does anyway, and is completely fine. 

When Craig gets home, he finds Tweek already cooking dinner and just being his regular self. Tweek knows it's weird but he feels wrong just sitting around when he clearly feels fine. He might as well make himself useful. 

"You doing okay?" Craig asks him cautiously. 

"Yeah, I feel fine" Tweek replies, stirring the pot of pasta he is cooking "must have just been a  _ -gah- _ one-off this morning."

"Weird" Craig says, before heading into the kitchen to be nearer to Tweek "did you get your coffee after all?"

"Ugh, no" Tweek says, his stomach doing a gross roll at the mention "I  _ -nnn- _ feel sick thinking about it again."

"That is weird man, are you sure you're okay?" Craig's brows are furrowed in concern. 

"I'm fine, I think, it's probably just  _ -hnn-  _ the memory of this morning" Tweek suggests.

"Okay babe" Craig says kindly "I'm here to help if it gets worse, okay?"

"Thanks love" Tweek replies, beckoning Craig in for a kiss. 

—

Tweek skips his coffee that next morning. He really doesn't feel like it after the incident yesterday. He feels perfectly fine and eats a hearty breakfast that morning but sticks with orange juice instead. 

He's already hungry again by the time he gets to work. Which in itself is weird, Tweek isn't really a big eater. He often skips breakfast and just eats a roll or something on his lunch break. He makes up for it at dinner usually. He's kind of just always been this way, eats in small portions and is never really hungry. Him eating a big breakfast in itself was weird but being hungry  _ again  _ not even an hour after? Unheard of. He shovels two donuts in his mouth before clocking in. Only after he realises that it's pretty gross to eat sugar so early in the morning. It makes his tummy happy though, and he ends up eating two more on his lunch break. 

Working at a bakery is convenient for things like that. He's got access to food when he has his break but not only that, he has access to all the sweet stuff he's been craving so badly lately. He's always had a sweet tooth, so it's not that unusual but wanting it all the time is the weird part. 

He beats Craig home because he starts earlier. Craig does the regular 9-5 hours but Tweek comes into his work earlier so they can accommodate the morning coffee rush. Tweek doesn't do all that much of the baking himself, he mostly pulls coffees and serves customers so he gets to start a little later than the bakers. The bakers start before sunset. 

Tweek was mostly okay at work today, sometimes the smell of the coffees made his stomach turn. He was mostly on customer service anyway so he could get away from the smell a little bit. He wonders if the aversion is psychological, like, because he threw up that one time now he's put himself off it? He doesn't know, but he knows that he wants to avoid it entirely until it passes. That's not to say there aren't any side effects. Tweek has been a caffeine addict since childhood and suddenly stopping his regular intake has consequences. Mostly a throbbing headache, which he does his best to nurse throughout the humdrum of the day. It's unpleasant, but it's not enough to make him want to go get a coffee. 

Tweek has settled on a tea by the time Craig gets home. Craig is usually the only tea drinker in the household but Tweek figures it can't hurt at this point. When Craig walks in the door Tweek is curled up on the couch sipping his tea and relaxing. Craig smiles as soon as he catches sight of Tweek, clearly happy to see him looking well. 

"Hey babe" he says "how are you?"

"Starving" Tweek admits "can we get  _ -nghh-  _ takeout?" 

"Yeah, I guess so… you want anything in particular?" Craig asked him, placing his bag down and hanging up his keys on the rack by their front door. 

"Honestly? I want cake, like  _ really  _ badly but  _ -ah- _ I figured we could get whatever you want and get some dessert?" Tweek asks, batting his eyelashes and trying to look as cute as possible. 

"Sure, okay, did you get much to eat today?" Craig asks with a frown. Tweek gets it, he doesn't usually ask about food first thing when Craig walks in the door. Craig is usually the one always claiming he's starving after work. 

"Yeah man, I had eggs on toast for breakfast and then I had like, four donuts and a  _ -hnn-  _ spinach roll throughout the day" Tweek lists. Craig often lectures Tweek about not eating enough, so Tweek feels a little smug being able to list everything.

"Really? Four donuts? Glad you're feeling better" Craig says with a grin "that's a lot for you."

"I know" Tweek agrees with a laugh, "I'm still hungry though! Feed me baby!" Tweek jokes.

"Shut up, I will. Let me like, have a minute at home before we go out again" Craig replies "let me get out of my work clothes and stuff."

"Alright, know I love you" Tweek says sweetly. 

"I know you do" Craig cheekily replies. 

"Dick!" Tweek yells after him as he begins to disappear down the hallway. 

"I love you too, stupid" Craig laughs. 

They decide to go to Sonic. They have a good old fashioned car date like they used to when they were teenagers. They'd get drive thru, park somewhere and eat in the car. It's carefree ang kinda nice to do again, especially since they're married adults now. It's nice to remember all the fun things they used to do before jobs and mortgage and taxes. 

—

Tweek's appetite doesn't decrease. He has no idea why he's now so hungry all the time, but Craig seems to think its a good thing. 

"You've always been too skinny" he said "I always used to worry you weren't getting enough to eat." 

It catches up with him though, he's put on some weight, mostly on his stomach. He's not sure how he feels about it, on the one hand, he's self conscious but on the other Craig says he looks healthy and Tweek likes that a lot. He's had to get new clothes but honestly, he doesn't hate it. He's still off coffee and he can't figure out why. He figured out that as long as he doesn't have coffee or isn't around it too much, he's fine. He's still having sweet stuff from the bakery almost every day, he just wants it all the time. He tries his best not to give in, knowing its unhealthy but he's just craving them so strongly. 

At work Tweek is still struggling with the coffee pulling duties. He just has to do his best, but it never fails to upset his stomach. They're particularly short staffed today so Tweek is pulling coffees, ringing up orders and taking orders out to the customers who choose to eat it. It's messy but he's making it work as best he can. Things finally slowed down after lunch, Tweek can take it one order at a time. He stays behind the counter unless somebody needs something brought out.

Tweek is serving a customer who is on her lunch break from work. Tweek desperately wishes he was on his, but instead he's pulling her coffee and trying his best not to hurl on his shoes. He knows he's making a pinched face in discomfort and he rubs his stomach with his free hand as he brings her coffee over to her.

"Can I get you anything else to go with your drink?" He asks her, he has to ask all his customers "the donuts are  _ -ah- _ to die for."

"Normally I would" she says, with this misty kind of look in her eyes "but I just found out I'm pregnant and I can't stand the smell of anything sweet."

"Oh" Tweek replies "congratulations. I'm going through a  _ -gah-  _ sweets phase at the moment, so I'm kind of just recommending them to everyone."

"I can't even look at them to be honest, thank god I can still stomach coffee though. Even if I have to cut down" she admits with a smile. 

Something clicks in Tweek's head and his stomach drops. 

"Its it the smell?" Tweek asked, his mouth dry. 

"Yeah, I'm fine until I smell it really. I figured out I was pregnant pretty quickly because I suddenly went off something I used to love so much" she says, just chatting idly and not picking up on Tweek's apparent shock. 

"Oh" is all he says.

"Thanks for listening" she says to him kindly before heading back to her work. 

Tweek suddenly feels very anxious. It all makes sense, his aversion to coffee, the cravings and weight gain. Tweek feels stupid for not putting it together earlier like his customer clearly had.

—

Tweek had always thought morning sickness meant puking once in the morning then feeling better by the end of the day and it keeps going in that pattern. He'd kind of just assumed that his issues were psychological and he hadn't thought pregnancy. Perhaps its stupid on his part but he'd felt so normal otherwise that he hadn't really suspected anything was amiss. 

Tweek beats Craig home as usual, despite the fact that he took a detour on his way home to pick up a home pregnancy test. Tweek doesn't want to do the test without Craig there so instead he paces, snacks on one of the donuts he'd brought home from work and waits. 

When Craig gets home he immediately knows something is wrong. He immediately puts down his things and heads over to Tweek.

"What's the matter babe?" He asks, pulling Tweek in close to him and placing an arm on the small of his back. 

"I um, I had a  _ -gah-  _ revelation today?" Tweek admits, unsure how to really break this to Craig gently. 

"A revelation?" Craig questions.

"Well, I was talking to a  _ -nnn-  _ customer today and I kind of realised… I think I'm pregnant?" Tweek manages to get out despite his embarrassment. 

"What?" Craig replies, shocked. 

"Yeah she said that  _ -ah- _ since she got pregnant she went off baked goods even though she used to love them and I just… I couldn't stop thinking about me and coffee" Tweek tries his best to explain. Craig clearly has been as clueless as himself. 

"Well yeah I guess, are you okay about it?" Craig asks, pulling him in even closer for a hug. 

"I don't know, I really don't" Tweek admits, letting himself snuggle into the safety of his husbands arms. 

"I love you, so whatever it is you wanna do we'll work it out" Craig assures him and rubs his back.

"I have a  _ -nghh- _ test but I didn't want to take it without you with me" Tweek says quietly. 

"Okay, well let's take this test and we can decide what to do later" Craig replies, giving Tweek a squeeze to be sure. 

"Let's get it over with" Tweek winces, they part and Craig takes his hand as they head to the bathroom. 

"How long does it  _ -nnn-  _ have left?" Tweek asks Craig who is timing the test on his phone.

"A few minutes" Craig says quietly.

"It's not that I don't want kids" Tweek explains "I just wasn't thinking it'd be  _ -gah-  _ now."

"I'd love a family with you" Craig says with a smile "you'd be an amazing dad."

"Wow thanks babe" Tweek replies "you would  _ -ah- _ too."

"I adore you" Craig says, kissing Tweek's cheek "it's kinda like we got a gift without even trying."

"That's if it's positive" Tweek reminds him "but I guess I'm kinda getting over the shock. And well, I might actually be  _ -nnn- _ disappointed if its negative."

"Yeah, if you want a family I am totally ready" Craig says happily.

Their discussion is interrupted by the alarm on Craig's phone. Signifying that the test is ready. Tweek feels a little sick as he goes to grab it from the sink. Everything is going to change now. Even if the test is negative, they're thinking about a family now and Tweek doubts they'll be able to turn it off.

"Oh" Tweek says, turning the test over "Craig we're gonna have a baby!" 


	5. Day 5 - Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek runs a hand through his hair, making sure to tie it back into a small ponytail. It’s gotten so long but Tweek hasn’t gotten it cut. It doesn’t feel that important, not with everything else going on around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve kinda had this idea in my head for a while, but I finally decided to fit it into the week. I like the idea that Tweek would get his hair get long and scruffy, especially if there’s a lot going on around him.

Tweek runs a hand through his hair, making sure to tie it back into a small ponytail. It’s gotten so long but Tweek hasn’t gotten it cut. It doesn’t feel that important, not with everything else going on around him. He's only just gotten home from the hospital and has pretty much just been left to his own devices by his parents. They will put money in his account when he needs it but they don't help physically or emotionally. It's okay, she's Tweek's baby after all, not theirs but some extra support would've been nice. Craig hasn't been around at all but Tweek is too tired to really care. Craig has sent him a couple of vague, non committal facebook messages saying he'd come over soon. That he's gonna help out, just give him some time to get his shit together. Tweek doesn't think he believes him and honestly, he has more pressing things to think about. 

He and Craig were a couple at the time she was conceived but they were a fragile, teenage kind of couple. Adult stuff like getting pregnant accidentally put distance between them. Craig seemed to flit between wanting the baby and wanting to go off and be a kid with his friends. That was all well and good for him, he wasn't pregnant. He could run off and do whatever he liked, the consequences weren't so real to him. They were very, very real to Tweek. Tweek couldn't ignore that his stomach was swelling or that he could feel his baby kicking and moving. Tweek felt it all from the inside, he had to go to every appointment and saw every ultrasound. Tweek was the one who stayed up late at night, talking to his stomach and poking it to coax kicks. The bond Tweek has with their baby is different and if Craig doesn't wanna form his own, that's his loss. 

Craig was always noncommittal over keeping her too. He never really gave a straight answer over whether he wanted her or not. Tweek ended up making all the decisions himself, and by the first scan he was already in love with her. He knew it was going to be difficult, with or without Craig but nothing would prepare him for what parenthood is actually like. He's been struggling since having her, she was born via c-section and he's still healing. At the hospital he at least had some help from the nurses but now he's at home he's on his own. He's been doing his best, but it's been painful and stressful. He hasn't slept well at all, even when his daughter sleeps Tweek himself struggles. He's in more pain than he had bargained for. 

Tweek named her himself, he chose her name while he was still pregnant. He didn't let Craig have a say due to his flakiness. Tweek named her Penelope Tweak but he only calls her Penny. He hates his last name but he wasn't about to give her Craig's when Craig barely showed up for her. Craig had turned up very briefly just after she was born. Tweek was still pretty groggy from the drugs but according to his mom Craig turned up, held her, his mom took a pic, he signed the birth certificate then left. His mom said he had no qualms about her name, not that Tweek would've cared anyway. 

Penny is sleeping now so Tweek curls up in bed and tries to do the same. The incision wound on his belly throbs and aches, keeping him awake. He's so tired but he just can't find sleep. He wants to cry out and groan but he knows doing so will wake Penny and Tweek gets so few moments of quiet now. He sighs, turning over and wincing in pain as he does so. He fixes the ponytail holding his hair back, he's not used to his hair being this long. There's a lot about his body that he's not used to anymore. He's not used to how his stomach is all stretched out now. It's still pretty round and swollen, Tweek figures this is probably due to the surgery but still, it does not look anything like it did before. He's pale, so the red stretch marks all over it and his hips are super noticeable. Tweek thinks that even when they fade they'll still be pretty obvious. Without all of that, he knows his belly isn't gonna look taut like it used to, he thinks there's probably gonna be loose skin. He'd be more self conscious about it if he wasn't already in so much pain and running around after a newborn baby. Tweek sighs, he loves his daughter, but he has given up so much for her. 

Tweek is sort of half asleep, but not enough to really be restful. It's just a painful, liminal state and Tweek wishes it would just stop. He's roused from this by a knock at the door. He's worried the knock will wake Penny so he pulls himself from the bed, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes from the pain. He hobbles as quickly as he can to the front door and opens it, letting out an involuntary groan as he does.

"Tweek?" 

Tweek knows that voice. Craig. 

"Talk quietly" he manages to say despite the shock "she's  _ -nnn- _ sleeping."

"Oh shit" Craig says, appropriately lowering his voice "sorry."

"It's okay" Tweek replies and beckons Craig in. If Craig wants to try and redeem himself Tweek won't stand in his way, he needs all the help he can get. 

Tweek makes his way over to the couch, wincing as he does so. He knows he's clearly hurting, he can't be bothered to hide it. 

"No offense Tweek, but you don't look so great," Craig says. 

"Shut up" Tweek replies in frustration "I  _ -gah-  _ know that!"

"No, I mean you don't look well dude, are you okay?" Craig asks, he sounds genuinely sincere which surprises Tweek a little. He'd generally been under the impression Craig didn't care. 

"I had a c-section, it  _ -nghh-  _ hurts a lot" Tweek tries his best to explain. 

"I'm not an expert but I don't think it's supposed to hurt  _ this  _ much" Craig emphasises. 

"It's where they cut my stomach…" Tweek replies, he just kind of assumed wounds hurt after surgery but he supposes, now that he thinks about it, it has been getting worse and not better.

"Can I see?" Craig asks cautiously. 

"No!" Tweek recoils. 

"Dude, I know it hurts but I'm really worried about you. I just wanna look I won't touch" Craig explains gently, like he's trying not to spook a wild animal. 

"I don't  _ -ah-  _ want you to look" Tweek replies self consciously. 

"Why?"

"Because it looks all deformed now" he admits sadly. 

"Tweek, I promise I won't judge you okay? I know we fought and stuff but I've never not loved your body okay? This doesn't change anything" Craig says to him, he's pleading now. Tweek isn't sure why he's so worried. 

"Even when I was about to pop and you weren't  _ -hnn-  _ answering my calls?" He asks, it's not meant to be passive aggressive he is genuinely curious. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I really am, I'll give you a real apology when this is all over but… I think I should probably take you to the ER or something? I can tell you aren't right" Craig rambles. Tweek stops to consider. 

"Can they make it  _ -ah-  _ stop hurting?" He asks.

"Yeah I think so" Craig replies with a nod. 

"Okay, I need your help with  _ -nnn-  _ Penny though. I don't think I can lift her" Tweek frowns. He doesn't think he's in a state to be caring for Penny, and that's what really convinces him to go in the end. 

"I can do that…" Craig says, trying to convince himself. 

—

Craig ends up calling his mom as they wait to be seen. Tweek's parents are at work and they never pick up at work. Craig's mom Laura meets them at the ER and promises Tweek that she will make sure Penny is okay. 

"This isn't how I wanted to meet my granddaughter" she says with a laugh "but you can't plan these things."

She seems trustworthy to Tweek so he reluctantly leaves his baby girl with her while the ER nurses treat him for the apparently obvious after surgery infection. Tweek feels a little bit stupid in hindsight, he'd just assumed that the pain was part of recovery. He's exhausted, but he spends whatever energy he has left worrying about Penny. He hopes she's not too scared or unsettled being left alone with someone she doesn't know.

"Don't hold anything against my mom" Craig says quietly, "she's wanted to see Penny as soon as I told her she was mine. But I told her to hold off till we talked."

"I won't" Tweek assures him quietly.

“Look, I’m sorry I acted so flaky. I don’t know what I was thinking, I don’t want to be a deadbeat dad. Do you think maybe… we can fix this?” Craig tries to explain. Honestly, Tweek doesn’t care for his excuses, the past feels so long ago now. If Craig promises to come and help and he sticks to his word Tweek can forget about past wrongdoing. 

“You can see Penny whenever you  _ -ah- _ want, I’ll never stop you” Tweek assures him. He’s never, ever gonna be that who bars contact, well not without some kinda threat to the kid or something. 

“No I meant… us? Like as a family?” Craig says shyly, his cheeks flushing a bright red. 

“Oh, I…” Tweek says “I kind of assumed you didn’t  _ -nghh-  _ want me.”

“No way Tweek, I’m just… I was stupid and scared. I still am but this time I wanna try and make it right” Craig is starting at his knuckles which are clamped together so tightly they’re turning white. 

“How about you just show up for Penny for now, give me  _ -gah- _ time to think” Tweek replies, hoping that takes some of the pressure off. He and Craig often found their way together, even before Penny. Like at parties, or after they’d fought and we’re supposed to be broken down. Tweek figures if Craig can manage a relationship with his daughter, they’ll probably fall back into place too. 

“Okay, yeah, my mom doesn’t want me to drop out of school… she thinks you should go back too? If you want to?” Craig suggests.

“I can’t."

“We’ll work it out, when you feel better, but either way… I’ll come over and help and you can show me how to do dad things?” Craig asks cautiously. 

Tweek has to laugh a little at that, it’s just such a far cry from the last time they were together as a couple. “Sure" he replies. 

“You should try to sleep” Craig suggests “take the break while you’ve got one.”

Tweek wants to protest but the exhaustion and the painkillers in his I.V. win out. 

—

“Can I stay over?” Craig asks Tweek. They've come back from the hospital and while Craig's mother Laura wanted to stay and bond further with Penny, she seems to have realised that Tweek and Craig need some time alone together. 

“Define stay over?” Tweek asks, because the last thing he wants is for Craig to come spoon him with a boner. As much as Tweek does like Craig he's still quite sore and exhausted. They'd only just managed to get Penny to sleep and Tweek just wants to collapse.

“Not like that, I mean to help you. So you heal up properly this time” Craig explains, he sounds like he means it. Craig was never really a letch or a fuckboy. Their relationship had a lot of depth and feelings before the pregnancy happened. Tweek knows deep down Craig doesn't just want sex.

“I mean, doesn’t your  _ -nnn-  _ mom want you home?” Tweek shrugs. They're still teenagers after all.

“She understands that I gotta do this” Craig replies with a small smile. 

“Well, okay but, you need to take a  _ -hnn-  _ genuine interest in Penny” Tweek says. He figures he's gotta set the ground rules now, he needs Craig to know that this is about Penny before it is about them. 

“I have a genuine interest I just… I don’t know how to hold a baby properly but I figured if I’m here helping you, I can learn?” Craig scrambles awkwardly "I know I haven't shown it but she's my daughter, I want to be her dad."

“Definitely, I’ll teach you but you need to  _ -gah-  _ want to do this out of love for  _ her.  _ Not just me" Tweek explains very seriously "She’s not a toy, she’s a  _ -nghh-  _ real person and your her father- you can’t put her away or give her up when you get bored or scared”

“I know that" Craig replies "I know I fucked up and that's not fair. It's not fair that I had the luxury to run away and have time to think but that time I had just made me realise I've got to know my daughter… I've only held her a couple of times and I know I love her."

"It's okay Craig" Tweek says "If you do  _ -ah- _ right now, the past can just be the past."

"Okay" Craig agrees "I'll show you I'm worth having around."

"I'd like that" Tweek says with a smile, he reaches up to re-do the ponytail, which is falling out from all the excitement of the day. 

Craig stops him and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair between Tweeks ear. 

"Your hair has gotten so long" Craig remarks fondly.

"Yeah, pregnancy hormones made it  _ -nnn-  _ grow" Tweek shrugs.

"I like it" Craig smiles shyly, Tweeks stomach does a small flip. 

"Thanks" Tweek replies "maybe I'll keep it a little longer."


	6. Day 6 - Ship/Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek hates riding the train on a good day, but since falling pregnant its become exponentially worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to do so much with this AU. But I didn’t wanna go too overboard with the week. If I could have I definitely would have written some more about after the baby coming and such.

Tweek hates riding the train on a good day, but since falling pregnant its become exponentially worse. At first it was just getting through the nausea, he didn't want to ask for a seat because that required telling strangers he was pregnant before he'd told anyone else. He told Craig first, as he's the father, even if they'd only met the once. He had to go find Craig on Facebook to track him down, but they had mutual friends so it wasn't too difficult. 

Now he's mostly just tired. His obvious bump means people give up their seats for him but they still judge. Tweek is nineteen and single, he wonders if he gives off an aura or something because people seem to know, and he gets stares and glares. He ignores them. It's not that it doesn't sting but he's just too tired to put up a fight or argue. He just wants to get home, put his feet up and maybe nap.

He met Craig at a party, something Kenny dragged him along to. Tweek isn't huge in the party scene, mainly because a lot of the college kids he meets there come off as spoiled and Tweek has real problems - like working enough hours to make rent and his student loans. Kenny's crowd isn't so bad though, probably because Kenny himself is a scholarship kid. They're all in a similar boat to him. 

Craig is cute in a scruffy kind of way. Tweek likes that, he likes that Craig is brooding and quiet. He likes that Craig isn't trying to impress anybody. 

Tweek can't even say they had some deep conversation and clicked. It wasn't like that at all, they took one look at one another and it just started. Tweek has no issues with one night stands, but he doesn't make a regular habit of them. So he figured after everything was said and done he wouldn't have much to do with Craig. 

That was until the pregnancy test said positive. 

Now they're scrambling to get to know one another in the hopes it will help them parent better. Parents are supposed to be a team right? Tweek can't be a team with someone he doesn't know. The decision to do this, together, and keep the baby was a joint one. They met up a few times discussing what their game plan was gonna be and Tweek is relieved that Craig hasn't taken him for a liar or tried to run away. They were both shocked and upset when they first found out but Craig was very much of the attitude that he helped Tweek get into this situation, so he'll help him out. Whatever way out may be. 

Tweek has found he likes Craig, just as a person. Which is good because being stuck co-parenting with a dick for the rest of his life would be shit. 

Tweek yawns as he disembarks the train at his station. The bump makes navigating the crowd awkward but people mostly are understanding. He walks slower now, the baby is taking up more space and weighing him down. It takes him a little bit longer to walk home than it used to but Tweek doesn't mind. It's worth it to have this unique bonding experience with his unborn baby. Everything Craig feels is from the outside, he only feels the odd kick or movement. Tweek gets everything, it helps him feel like he knows this baby. 

Craig is coming over tonight and Tweek is glad. It's been a long day for him, class, then work all while carrying a baby around in his stomach. Craig is bringing takeaway and they can just hang out. Craig might even stay the night if Tweek feels like letting him.

Tweek isn't really sure if they are dating. They do have dates, so to speak. They get together to hang out and have meals, they've slept in the same bed, they have more-than-friendly touches but Tweek's not sure. He's not even sure if he wants to be officially dating, not when there's a baby coming who is about to change everything they're taking for granted. Dating takes time and energy and Tweek doesn't have much of either, so he just lets then be. Just lets things happen naturally. 

The walk to his apartment isn't long, even with his stomach slowing him down it only takes Tweek about ten minutes. The apartment is silent, Tweek's roommate Kenny has a new boyfriend whom he's been spending a ton of time with lately. Tweek doesn't blame him, being a young adult in a new relationship with minimal responsibilities sounds pretty sweet. Tweek makes do with what he has though, a baby, and whatever this thing is with Craig. 

As soon as Tweek gets in the door he kicks off his shoes and flops on the couch. He doesn't even bother turning on lights or putting away his keys. He sighs as he sinks down into the couch cushions, happy to be home but so, so worn out. He sends Craig a quick text to let him know that he's home and Craig replies almost straight away that he's heading over.

Tweek uses the few minutes he has of quiet to rest. He shuts his eyes and lets himself relax, he might even have fallen asleep if it weren't for all the movement happening in his belly. Naturally the baby is active now, when Tweek finally has the time to sit down after being busy all day. He doesn't mind it though, he knows this isn't forever and that maybe when the baby is born and older he might miss these moments. He rubs a hand over the roundest part of his belly where the most movement is happening. He's not huge or anything, but he's built small, so he's pretty much all bump. There's really nowhere for the baby to go but out as they grow bigger, so Tweek's stomach juts out in almost comical way. Kind of like he just swallowed a small ball whole or something, it's incredibly weird. Tweek also felt movement quite early in his pregnancy, so even though he still has another whole trimester to go he's gotten used to seeing little lumps and bumps appear on his stomach as the baby moves around. 

The bonding moment is interrupted by the buzzer, indicating that Craig is probably here. Tweek groans as he hauls himself off the couch, the baby protesting at the movement with a few strong kicks. Tweek rubs his stomach and frowns before buzzing Craig in. He stays standing until Craig knocks out as it'll just be an ordeal sitting down and then having to get up again. When he lets Craig in he's smiling, he seems happy and relaxed so that's nice. 

"I'm starving" Craig says, carrying some takeout boxes over to the coffee table.

"Me too" Tweek agrees, following him "I always am though" Tweek remarks, rubbing his stomach. 

"You have a good day?" Craig asks, pulling Tweek in for a hug after placing the takeout boxes on the coffee table. 

"Busy" Tweek replies, snuggling into Craig's touch.

"You need a rest" Craig says sternly, he moves a hand down to Tweek's stomach and rubs his thumb over it affectionately. "Baby's kicking a lot today."

"Oh yeah" Tweek sighs "they're never  _ -nnn-  _ gonna let me forget that they're there."

"Must be weird" Craig remarks, they're still hugging. Tweek doesn't want to let go, it's weird that someone who as a stranger six months ago is now so important in his life. 

"It's seriously weird but it's  _ -ah- _ nice, it's a bonding thing" Tweek explains, placing a hand just under Craig's on his belly. 

"Definitely, I'm kinda jealous about that part but there's definitely stuff I don't envy you about" Craig says warmly. 

"Yeah, I could do without all this" Tweek sighs, patting his stomach. 

"Don't be stupid" Craig says "you look awesome."

"You barely  _ -nggh-  _ knew what I looked like before I got pregnant" Tweek points out to him. Tweek started showing pretty early on, Craig barely got to see what his body had looked like before pregnancy changed it. 

"Seriously Tweek, pregnancy looks really good on you. Your bump is really cute" Craig says sincerely, giving Tweek a squeeze.

"Thanks, really" Tweek replies shyly. 

They're still embracing, it's not even weird for Tweek. They only break apart when they're interrupted by the growl of Tweek's stomach. Reminding them they have food waiting. Tweek hopes when they're done they can maybe crawl into bed together and continue cuddling there. 

Luckily for Tweek this is exactly what happens. Craig isn't a super adventurous person, he isn't looking for them to try new places or something new everytime they hang out. He's a homebody Tweek has come to learn, and prefers to do things privately. He'd rather stay home watching a tv series with Tweek than go out to some fancy restaurant. Tweek likes that, he always hated the fuss of being romantic and showing off. Craig is simple and low-maintenance like he is. 

"Do you want a  _ -hnn- _ boy or a girl?" Tweek asks him as they're snuggled up in Tweek's bed. Tweek silently hopes maybe one day it could be their bed, once the baby is born and they've sorted their feelings out.

"I don't care" Craig replies "do you think that's bad?"

"No, I think that's good. It means you  _ -hnn-  _ love your kid no matter what. I've always thought people who have preconceived expectations for their kids probably shouldn't be having any" Tweek explains "I don't care either. I know I'll love them the same."

"Me too, I can't wait to meet them" Craig says "I'll probably be so caught up in the awe that you just had my baby that I won’t care what their gender is."

"As long as they're  _ -ah-  _ happy and healthy" Tweek agrees. He hums happily as Craig rubs soothing circles over his belly.

"Yeah, damn I'm glad I met you" Craig says happily. Tweek grins and leans on Craig’s shoulder. 

"Me too, even if I thought I'd  _ -gah-  _ never see you again after that night" Tweek admits. He feels kinda shitty knowing that he probably would have never chased after Craig if he hadn’t have gotten pregnant. He’d have missed out on so much. 

"You might not have, you know I hate going to those things" Craig says with a laugh. It’s true, Craig almost never goes out to parties or student events or anything. He mostly just hangs out with whomever either at his place or theirs. 

"Well I'm glad you came to  _ that _ particular party otherwise I probably wouldn't know you and our  _ -nghh- _ baby would not exist" Tweek rubs a hand over his stomach, placing it just under Craig’s. He doesn’t want to entertain that thought for too long, he can’t imagine his life without the baby now. 

"That thought hurts, I don't like it" Craig wrinkles his nose, clearly in agreeance. 

"I know, we're  _ -hnn-  _ so lucky our paths crossed" Tweek mods, snuggling closer into Craig’s side. 

"We are, hey, look I know there's another trimester left to go on your pregnancy but I was wondering… will we… do you wanna move in together?" Craig stutters out. His cheeks have gone red and he’s clearly nervous. Tweek isn’t quite sure what to make of it. 

"Move in together? Are we… are we dating?" He asks, a little dumbfounded. He’s never wanted to push Craig, or assume that just because there’s a baby involved that they’re gonna get married or something. 

"I thought we were… shit. I guess I never asked you for real" Craig admits, looking even more embarrassed.

"Well… I wasn't sure if… I didn't know how you  _ -ah- _ wanted to move forward and I didn't wanna put extra pressure on us so I didn't ask" Tweek says, inside how to word his feelings. 

"Well, I mean, when we first met up after you found out you were pregnant my intention wasn't to date. But that's just cause I didn't know you” Craig says sheepishly “I know you now, and I like this thing we've built. I kinda just assumed what we've been doing was dating, just in a low key way since you're pregnant and tired. But if you don't want this… forget I said anything” he tries to backtrack, but Tweek won’t have it.

"I want it  _ so  _ much, you don't even know," he replies. As if on cue, they both feel a strong kick underneath their palms. Tweek lets out a small involuntary groan, because while it's a nice moment, it's still pretty uncomfortable from the inside.

"Really?" Craig says quietly, staring down at the spot on Tweek's belly where the kicking is coming from. 

"Yeah and I do think we should  _ -nnn-  _ move in together. It's going to be easier for us to parent all under one roof, I just didn't want to move too soon or freak you out" Tweek tries to explain. He rubs his lower belly with a small frown "settle down" he says to his stomach. 

"We're having a baby, you can't freak me out. I don't think it's possible for us to move any faster" Craig chuckles lightly before he begins rubbing circles over Tweek's stomach again. Sometimes this helps soothes the baby, sometimes it doesn't but it's always worth a try.

"We did kind of do this romance thing in the  _ -gah-  _ reverse order" Tweek says with a smile, sighing as the baby begins to move into a more comfortable position.

"I like that though, it suits us" Craig says lovingly, before pressing a kiss to Tweek's hair.


	7. Day 7 - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want you to go!" Tweek whines as Craig is giving him a goodbye kiss. Craig isn't even going anywhere far, just work. He'll be back by the evening and he'll wait on Tweek hand and foot but that isn't now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a craving to write some Tweek and Laura interaction so here it is. Laura is one of my favourite characters to write Tweek and Craig with, she’s the best mum!

"I don't want you to go!" Tweek whines as Craig is giving him a goodbye kiss. Craig isn't even going anywhere far, just work. He'll be back by the evening and he'll wait on Tweek hand and foot but that isn't  _ now.  _

Tweek is  _ very _ pregnant, so pregnant that he's pretty sure every ounce of logic his brain once had has been eaten away by hormones. He doesn't  _ care  _ that Craig is only going to work. He wants Craig with him now. 

It's Tweek's 28th Birthday, he's 39 weeks pregnant and he wants his husband with him all the time. 

Craig just gives him an extra kiss "I'll be home soon, I love you" he promises before breaking apart their embrace.

Tweek can't get up from his perch on the couch quick enough to follow Craig. So instead he just has to watch the bastard head out the door while Tweek is left at home alone. Well, not entirely alone, there's a very nearly full term baby making itself known to his insides. 

He tries not to be too ungrateful, he's uncomfortable and very ready for this baby to be born but he has to remember where he was nine months ago. 

They'd gotten married pretty young but that's mostly just because they'd spent nearly their whole adolescence dating. It had felt right, so they'd just gone and tied the knot. They decided to try for a baby at 25, they were older, settled and ft ready. Except, fate wasn't ready. Craig was supposed to be the one carrying the baby, Craig had always wanted that and Tweek was sort of relieved. Things didn't go that way unfortunately, not for lack of trying and the doctors couldn't really find any reason why Craig wasn't falling pregnant. So they decided to keep trying, but it really just left them stressed, disappointed and upset. After several years of nothing Tweek asked Craig if maybe they could try things the other way around. Thankfully Craig agreed instead of getting upset. 

Tweek had lowkey thought it would happen straight away for him. But for whatever reason it wasn't happening for him either. They were beginning to think they just weren't able to have a baby together. They were heartbroken, but began thinking about alternatives. 

And then it happened. Pretty much after they'd given up trying. Tweek hadn't noticed at first. He'd put on some weight, felt a little tired and sick but nothing he couldn't put down to stress. He only began to think he was pregnant when he, all of a sudden had to barf, in a meeting in front of all his colleagues. It was embarrassing but he hadn't had the heart to even feel too embarrassed. Instead his heart was racing at the exciting thought that he actually might be pregnant. 

He was pregnant and has been excited about it ever since. 

He coped fine with the pregnancy mostly, he worked through the nausea, he managed his fatigue and adapted to the weight gain. Really the only thing that bothered him was the different way people treated him. At work he was suddenly considered much more delicate and people are always gushing about how cute his baby bump looks. The thing he hates the most is people who think it's okay to just touch his stomach without asking. Tweek has always been fiercely independent person and he's not interested in giving that up now just because he's having a baby. 

He's off work now and since the baby is coming any day now he just sits on his ass at home. It's the worst and he thinks he might hate this even more than the random belly touching. Tweek hates that his belly is now preventing his movement and his general autonomy. He's tired and has never been more uncomfortable in his life, he can't wait for the baby to actually arrive and for him to get his body back.

He's extra miserable today because it's supposed to be his birthday but he's not able to enjoy it. They can't go out anywhere, well they could but Tweek doesn't really want to chance it. He genuinely doesn't feel well enough to go out anyway. He's just going to sit at home, feeling fat, moody and lonely and wait for Craig to come home. Craig will probably give him gifts and cook dinner for him when he gets home but still, Tweek is hormonal. He wants Craig with him all day. 

His pity party is interrupted by a knock at the door. Tweek grunts as he hauls himself off the couch with great difficulty. It takes him a few minutes to actually get to the door as he can only walk at a slow waddle. He sighs and rubs his stomach before opening the door, he's surprised to see Craig's mom, Laura, on the other side. 

"Hey Tweek" she says with a big smile "happy birthday!" She leans in to give him a hug, even if his belly gets in the way. 

Tweek is surprised but not unhappy to see her. Craig has always been a mommy's boy and they've always been close. She's been painfully aware of their struggle to have a baby, especially when Craig was unable to get pregnant. He'd confided her in a lot. Tweek is so grateful for all the support she's given them over the years. That support hasn't wavered throughout the pregnancy either. 

"Hey Laura" Tweek replies as they break apart "come in, it's kind of  _ -ah-  _ messy at the moment."

"I'm sure it's fine" she says and follows him inside.

"I've just been sitting on my ass on the couch" Tweek complains as he slowly eases himself back down to sitting "it sucks."

"Trust me, you're going to be glad you had this time to rest once the baby arrives," she replies, "I know it's shit now but you'll absolutely need to be rested up before labour."

"I know" Tweek groans "I'm  _ -gah-  _ scared shitless for that part."

"You'll do amazing Tweek, and honestly when you have your baby in your arms it's  _ so  _ worth it" Laura says sympathetically.

"I hope so" Tweek says, looking down at his belly forlornly "I'm a human beach ball."

"Are you having a good birthday though? Despite the pregnancy discomfort?" She asks him. Tweek fidgets a little uncomfortably before patting his stomach. 

"Not really, I just want  _ -nnn-  _ Craig to be with me all the time and it goes against like, everything I'm about" he admits. 

"You're hormonal, sometimes you'll do some out of character stuff" Laura says with a smile. 

"I know, I know" Tweek frowns "I'm just very  _ -ah-  _ done and wanna have my baby already."

"If it makes you feel better Craig was very concerned about you today. He asked me to come by, but I was gonna come anyway because it's your birthday" Laura explains. Tweek can't help but smile, because of course Craig was so worried he called his mom. That's typical Craig. 

"That's nice of him, thanks for coming though. I do feel less  _ -hnn- _ lonely now." Tweek has little to no contact with his own parents so he's so overwhelmed with gratitude that Craig's family have embraced him and provided so much support. 

"Yeah company is a good distraction" Laura agrees. 

"I'm 28, not 18 I should probably just  _ -nghh- _ get over it…" Tweek shrugs. He's having a baby, he needs to stop  _ being  _ a baby. 

"No way, everyone deserves a nice birthday, no matter how old you are. I got you a present!" Laura exclaims excitedly before reaching into her bag and rummaging through it.

"Oh Laura, you  _ so _ didn't have to" Tweek says, although secretly he's excited. Craig hasn't been able to give him any gifts yet. 

"I know, but you're family. You've been family since you and Craig were kids, you're super important to me, and my family so of course I wanted to get you something" Laura grins, handing him a small box. 

Tweek takes the box, very neatly wrapped and begins tearing away the paper. "Thank you" he says, smiling.

The box contains a card, as well as a very soft, fluffy onesie. The onesie is obviously expensive, probably from a fancy department store. 

"Thank you so much Laura…"

"Oh no" Laura interrupts "that's a bonus, your real gift is in the envelope."

Tweek opens the envelope slowly. There's a card, signed by both Laura and Thomas. Inside the card is gift card for a restaurant. But not just any restaurant, it is the most expensive restaurant in the city. Tweek has always wanted to go, but has never had the time or money. Then the pregnancy happened and spending that much money on a night out seemed frivolous. 

"Laura this is  _ -nnn-  _ already too much…" Tweek begins to say. 

"No way, you deserve to be spoiled too" Laura says "people sometimes forget how hard it is for new parents. By the way, I will also babysit whichever night you and Craig choose to cash in that voucher, it's part of your present." 

"Thank you so  _ -gah-  _ much" Tweek replies, tears brimming and emotion swelling. He moves in to hug Laura, his belly once again squished between them.

"It's my pleasure Tweek" Laura says kindly.

—

"Thanks so much man" Tweek says to Craig once Craig makes it home after a long day at work. 

"For what?" Craig asks, "the gifts? Of course I'd get you gifts on your birthday."

"No, I mean you getting your mom to  _ -nghh- _ come round" Tweek explains. Both he and Craig are now cuddling on the couch, Craig lazily tracing shapes over Tweek's belly. 

"Oh that's nothing, she was gonna go round anyway" he says nonchalantly. 

"Still it's nice to know you were  _ -ah-  _ thinking of me. And it was really good, we had a really great time and I had a really nice birthday" Tweek says happily. Laura is right, company is a great distraction. 

"I'm so glad, it makes me happy knowing you get on so well," Craig says.

"She kinda snapped me out of feeling  _ -ah-  _ sorry for myself" Tweek laughs "it's good to remember all the good things you have."

"Absolutely" Craig agrees, before pressing a kiss to Tweek's cheek "I can't wait to use that gift card though."

"Happy birthday to me" Tweek hums. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)


End file.
